Lazarene Polytheism
Pantheon Primordial Beings Nihilia (Void) Disidia (Chaos) The Altissimi First Generation Aeternis, Personification of Eternity Aetherea, Personification of the Heavens Junus, Personification of the World Lucaelis, Personification of Time Lumena, Personification of Light Noctera, Personification of Darkness Second Generation Arcteron, Personification of the Moon Asterion, Personification of the Stars and Planets Cilia, Personification of the Suns Diesus, Personification of Day Moira, Personification of Fate Nychea, Personification of Night Sylvia, Personification of Nature Third Generation Ashur, Personification of Death Marenus, Personification of Oceans Mesis, Personification of Twilight Vita, Personification of Life The Aetas (Seasons) Aevatia, Personification of Summer Bruma, Personification of Winter Atena, Personification of Spring Hilphios, Personification of Fall The Gods First Generation Andromus, God of Mortality Elia, Goddess of the Islands Ephemeris, God of Astrology and Constellations Feras, Goddess of Animals Mortimer, God of the Afterlife Nisara, Goddess of Forest The Themelyodae (Elements) Aeras, Personification of Air Nera, Personification of Water Pentralus, Personification of Spirit Pyrus, Personification of Fire Terius, Personification of Ground Second Generation Antemus, God of Strength and Endurance Asthenes, God of Intellect and Logic Aunera, Goddess of Dreams Coretha, Goddess of Knowledge and Wisdom Gelmus, God of Snow and Ice Ilios, God of Aging Morgana, Goddess of Magic and Witchcraft Nimbus, God of Clouds Salvosa, Goddess of Survival Somnion, God of Sleep Tyrossus, God of Monstrosities Wystus, God of Weather, Storms, and Cataclysm The Signets (Emotions) Camilla, Goddess of Love, Pleasure, Beauty, and Sex Ira, God of Rage and Aggression Julia, Goddess of Joy Lucella, Goddess of Grief and Sorrow Sichamara, God of Loathing Tymotheus, God of Fear Third Generation Anathema, Goddess of Curses Archimedes, God of Masculinity and Fatherhood Bellatrix, Goddess of Sadism and Masochism Cerita, Goddess of Healing and Medicine Cyrus, God of War Donna, Goddess of Justice and Order Erina, Goddess of Peace Euthymius, God of Memories Hedimus, God of Foresight Ichorius, God of Diseases Laelia, Goddess of Liberty and Freedom Lilith, Goddess of Corruption Luis, God of Plague Luparus, God of Nightmares Lysandra, Goddess of Lies and Deceit Malus, God of Torment Miasmus, God of Famine Priscilla, Goddess of Prophecy and Providence Titiana, Goddess of Hindsight Valeria, Goddess of Desire Vesper, Goddess of Vanity Virginia, Goddess of Femininity, Motherhood, and Childbirth Visceron, God of Violence Visidion, God of Madness Viviana, Goddess of Jealousy and Envy Nefariae (Abominations) Terata ''(Demihumans) ''Scutismae Giants Fourth Generation Amelia, Goddess of Family and Marriage Arcael, God of Victory Atilius, God of Honor Cassia, Goddess of Mercy Crudaelus, God of Murder Corinna, Goddess of Individuality Delphina, Goddess of Hearth and Home Helena, Goddess of Strategy Hypatia, Goddess of Domination Irenaeus, God of Intuition Isabella, Goddess of Submission Morvicus, God of Suicide Theron, God of Civilization Ulciscor, God of Retribution Vera, Goddess of Innocence Vesaro, God of Theft Fifth Generation Alexis, Goddess of Agriculture Demosthenes, God of Metalworking, Smithing, and Crafting Marina, Goddess of Law and Government Myrrine, Goddess of Truth and Honesty Octavia, Goddess of Talents Oracles, God of Writing and Language Pergrisius, God of Travel Thalia, Goddess of the Hunt Theodosius, God of Creativity Tiberius, God of Boundaries and Empires Tobias, God of Wealth, Luxury, and Trade Sixth Generation Aeschlyus, God of Trickery Cecilia, Goddess of Charity Chrysanthos, God of Greed Maris, Goddess of Luck, Parties, and Wine Ucrilia, Goddess of Prosperity and Abundance The Serenae Ambrosia, Seren of Alchemy Aria, Seren of History Arithea, Seren of Mathematics Astrea, Seren of Astronomy Carmina, Seren of Poetry and Epics Euphemia, Seren of Theatre Nymphadora, Seren of Sculpting and Painting Sabina, Seren of Music and Dance Sophia, Seren of Philosophy Orders Besides the Aetas, the Themelyodae, the Signets, and the Serenae, the gods are separated into other distinct groups and orders. The Arcadians The Arcadians are the 13 major gods and goddesses in which the Lazarenes mostly worship and idolize. The members of this order are: *Amelia *Ashur *Asthenes *Camilla *Coretha *Cyrus *Delphina *Donna *Erina *Theron *Tobias *Vita *Wystus The Malaverae (Plaguemakers) The Plaguemakers are a malevolent order of gods that wish to bring harm and desolation to mortalkind. The original members were the children of Wystus; despite his feelings toward mortals, his children loathed them and saw them as nothing more than things to be used or tortured. The leader of the Plaguemakers is Luis, the god of plague. Original Malaverae *Anathema *Bellatrix *Ichorious *Lilith *Luis *Malus *Miasmus *Vesper Expanded Order After the formation of the Plaguemakers and the lineage of the gods expanded, several more joined the ranks of the order. The gods Crudaelus and Visceron are sometimes depicted as being a member of the Malavaerae, though this is inaccurate. *Aeschylus *Anathema *Bellatrix *Ichorius *Lilith *Luis *Luparus *Malus *Miasmus *Morvicus *Vesper Mythological Creatures Terata The Terata, or Demihumans, are a group of races conceived after Tyrossus' mass raping of mortal women. Aranae '- A race of females with a human upper body, and the lower body of a spider. They frequently lure men with their female appearances to ensnare them. *Eromya '''Bovitaurs '- Creatures with the head and body of a human, but the legs of a bovine. Male bovitaurs also typically have the strength of a bull, and females have the hyperactive mammary glands of a cow. * 'Centaurs '- Creatures with the head and torso of a human and the body of a horse. There are various forms of centaurs, such as the 'monocentaurs '(centaurs with a single horn protruding from their forehead, similar to a unicorn), '''winged centaurs (similar to a pegasus), and ichthyocentaurs '(which are centaurs with an additional fish tail at the posterior of their horse body). *'Herall, a noble centaur. *'Kyzetus' Dracaenae '''- A variety of female demihumans that have human and dragon body parts. They usually have the head and torso of a human and the lower body of a dragon. *Tenza '''Felivonae - A race of females with the body of a human, but cat-like ears, tails, mannerisms, and capabilities (such as retractable claws). * Gorgons - Female monstrosities with snakes on their head instead of hair. * Harpies - A race of females with the head and body of a human, but the limbs of a bird. *'Cylial' *'Oraphine' Laspae '- Female gelatinous monsters that require a constant intake of liquid to sustain themselves. * '''Lamiae '- A race of females with a human head and torso and the lower body of a snake. * 'Lepugarae '- A race of demihumans with a human body and various physical attributes of a rabbit, such as rabbit-ears. '''Cornipugarae are a form with antlers similar to jackalopes. * Lupucae '- A race of females with the body of a human, but wolf-like ears, tails, mannerisms, and abilities. * '''Melisae '- Demihuman insectoids with bee-like physiology. * 'Mermaids '- Female creatures with a human upper body and a fish-like tail instead of legs. Some mermaids are able to walk on land, as their tails morph into legs. * 'Masotaurs '- A race of monsters with the head of a bull and a human-like body. * 'Satyrs '- Demihumans with horns and hindquarters of a goat. * '''Sphinxes - Creatures with the body of a lion, wings of an eagle, and the head of a human. * Scutismae The Scutismae 'are the monstrous offspring of Feras after Tyrossus raped her. They come in many forms, such as hybrids of various animals and total monstrosities. '''Aerbalaenae '- Sky whales that fly peacefully through the Heavens. 'Ambioborosae '- Snakes with a head on either end of their body. 'Cerdis '- A giant worm-like beast that devours almost all things indiscriminantly. It is kept as a pet by the colossus Cytotus. 'Chimerae '- Three-headed monsters that are able to breathe fire. Each head is from a different animal, and are respectively the heads of a lion, a snake, and a goat. Its body is made up of physiology from the three animals. 'Dracae '(Dragons) - A race of large, reptilian beasts that are capable of flight and can breathe fire. * 'Drachelonae '- Massive dragon-like turtles that live deep below the surface of the ocean. They surface every several hundred years, and thus are a rare sight. 'Gryphons '- Creatures with the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle. 'Hippomaria '(Seahorses) '- A race of creatures with the upper body of a horse and the lower body of a fish. '''Hydrae' - Dragon-like serpents with many heads. Whenever a head is removed, two more take its place. Manticores - Monsters with the body of a lion, the tail of a scorpion, and the wings of a bat. Ophiotaurusae - Creatures with the upper body of a bull and the lower body of a serpent. Pegasi - Winged horses. Phoenixes - Fiery creatures that resemble birds. When a phoenix is killed, it is reborn from its ashes. Typhetus '- A massive, tentacled sea monster that can wipe out entire coastal cities. Giants '''Giants '''are a diverse race of demigods that were born to Sylvia after Tyrossus raped her. They are incredibly powerful beings, due to their large size and immense strength. Some giants also have powers due to their heritage. '''Giants '- As the most common type of giant, they appear as very large humans anywhere from 15 to 40 feet tall. *'''Mysarus *'Trotheus' *'Vulcatheus', a powerful giant who made his home within Vehenta Mons. Colossi '- The largest, and in general, the most powerful of the giants. Colossi stand anywhere from 50 to 100 feet tall, and are capable of mass destruction through their sheer size and strength. Many colossi have declared themselves gods due to their size and abilities, and have attempted insurrections against the gods on a number of occasions. *'Cosmodeus, the ruthless king of the giants that attempted to overthrow the gods. *'Cytotus', father of the Colossi. *'Dynamus', one of the most powerful colossi. *'Megalotheus' Cyclopses '''- One-eyed counterparts to the regular giants. * '''Mariantes (Sea giants) - A special race of giants that live underwater and throughout the ocean. * Ourantes '(Sky giants) - A race of giants that populate the Heavens. *'Jovias, a benevolent sky giant that favors mortals over the loyalty to his fellow giants. *'Tachyus', a sky giant known for his incredibly quick speed. Others The following are races and creatures that are not the spawn of Tyrossus. Astomi - A secluded race of human-like creatures that do not need sustenance to live. * Ghosts - The spirits of the dead that linger in the World rather than moving onto the afterlife for various reasons. * Lycanthropes (Werewolves) - Cursed mortals who transform into wolf-like beasts during a Full Moon. * Pygmies - A race of two-foot-tall Aphroids that ride goats and other small animals as mounts. Sorcerers '''(Magic Users) - Beings who are able to manipulate the natural world through the magic force. * '''Vampires - Cursed beings that are undead, but were once mortal. They became vampires after being killed by another vampire through having their blood sucked to the point of death. After being buried, their corpses reanimated, and they are plagued by their insatiable third for blood. Depending on their power, vampires may be able to fly and do a variety of other supernatural feats. * Category:Religion Category:Becca Category:List Category:Junope